


Good things happen at 3 am

by 3racha_trash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han jisung and Lee Minho, I tried my best, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stray kids ships, im sorry, im tired sorry, jisung is so whipped, minho too, minsung - Freeform, so fluff, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3racha_trash/pseuds/3racha_trash
Summary: Jisung came late at night to the dorms after working on a song. He's tired and, honestly, the only thing he wants to do is cuddle with Minho.





	Good things happen at 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic im so sorry lol. So this one is so lame and pure shit cuz i writed this at 2 am... so sorry :v
> 
> Also remeber english is not my first lenguage so sorry for all the possible misspellings...
> 
> \- Anne

Jisung leaned his head at the door while he opened it slowly. He knew the rest of the members were sleeping and he didn't want to bother. 

He sighed and looked at his clock. 2:46 am. He never used to stay that late producing, but that night he couldn't help but stay a lot longer to finish that song. Normally he would finish a song in less than a week, but that song different.

He walked softly to the dinning room and put all his stuff in a chair. He'd pick it up in the morning. When he finally took off his headphones, he heard the soft sound of the tv. He aproached slowly to the living room, to check who the hell was watching tv at 2 am.

Minho was between a couple of blankets, with messy hair and a cute sleepy face. He was watching some kind of documentary film. When he saw Jisung standing up in the darkness his eyes winded a little.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked. He semed a little concerned.

Jisung ran a hand throug his hair.

"I just came from the studio. Why are you up yet?" Jisung said sitting next to Minho. The older just moved away a little to give him space to sit.

"I couldn't sleep" Minho said, looking back at the documentary. Jisung said a little 'oh'.

...

The minutes went by. Jisung was tired and dispirited. He didn't even have the strength to get up from the couch. That night had been rough and he just wanted to sleep but that couch was so comfortable...

And, to be honest, he just wanted to cuddle with Minho. He just looked so soft in that moment, making all the feelings that the younger though had disappeared, come back. He sighed softly and checked the clock. 3:04 am. 

Jisung looked at Minho again. He was looking at the documentary like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When he looked down he saw how the olders hand was a couple centimetres far from his own hand. His eyes winded, that hand wasn't there before. Jisung tried to play it cool, but when he saw how Minhos hand was aproaching slowly, he lost it. He could feel his face heat up when their two hands intertwinded.

"You know...?" Minho started talking softly. Jisung continued looking at the screen of the TV, not having the courage to look at him. He knew that, if he did, he would turn all red again. "You shoudn't work 'till late, its bad for you".

 "I d-don't usually go to sleep this late..." he said. He didnt look at him, but he knew that the older rolled his eyes. "Also, you are up too".

"Yeah, but i couldn't sleep cause i was worried about you~"

Jisungs eyes winded. At this point he didn't know if Minho was joking or of he just heared wrong. He tried to act as if he hadn't heard.

...

Jisung opened his eyes slowly. It was still night. He'd probably fell asleep for a couple of minutes.

As he opened his eyes he could see how his head was leaning in somebodys shoulder. He raised his head and found Minho trying to hide a little smirk. Jisung noticed how Minhos arms were hugging him and how he was almost on top of the older. He felt his face heat up and he just prayed that Minho could't hear the beating of his heart.

"I-im sorry" Jisung started. He didn't move though. 

Minho laughed softly at Jisungs cuteness.

"Don't worry Sungie~" he said. Then kissed the top of Jisungs nose, this time not bothering to hide a smirk. _That fucking smirk_ , he though.

Jisung stopped working for a second while Minho looked at him. Then he covered his face with his hands. "Hyung you are so embarrassing sometimes-!". He hear Minho laugh.

The older put his hands away. "Come on, Sungie. Its not a big deal-". Jisung pouted. "- What?"

Jisung, his face all red, aproached to give him a clumsy kiss on the lips. Then he got up from the couch and he left almost running to his room. Minho just smiled sofly turning off the TV.

 

 

 


End file.
